


I don't care

by POMIMASA



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POMIMASA/pseuds/POMIMASA
Summary: Elsa has always know she liked girls and is starting to develop feelings for Honeymaren. She knows their love is possible in the enchanted forest but not in Arendelle. Elsa also has social anxiety and has never even hugged someone who wasn't family so it's no surprise she is scared of the feelings she has for Honeymaren and the fear of not knowing if Honeymaren likes her back.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad its my first fanfic and English is not my first language so sorry in advance :)

Elsa has been living in the enchanted forest for over 2 months and is starting to miss home. Yes, she goes visit almost every day but she doesn’t get to spend as much time with Anna as she wants. She was at the river thinking about how much her life has changed when Honeymaren walked over to her. 

“Hey Elsa. How are you doing?” she asked. Elsa has always been bad at conversation but Honeymaren didn’t mind she was willing to talk to her every day even if Elsa only answered a couple of words and then left. Elsa really appreciated this; Maren was the only person that had enough patience to talk to her on a daily. 

“Hi, I’m good.” Elsa really wanted to keep talking to her but she was too nervous, something about Maren made her be a lot more nervous than usual. Maybe it was because of the way she felt for her. She knew the Northuldra were very accepting people but she was still scared of rejection. After a moment of thinking she realized she didn’t ask Honeymaren how she was doing. 

“How are you doing?” Elsa asked. She thought Maren was going to be a little weirded out because it took Elsa a minute to ask her but she just smiled and answered: 

“I’m doing great! Today I have to go feed the reindeer and take them for a walk. We can do something later if you want.” Elsa panicked. She started thinking about all the possible scenarios and the things she could do that would make Maren think different of her. She really wanted to go but was really scared of making a fool of herself. 

She was going to think of an escape but the words “sure.” Came out of her mouth instead. Elsa didn’t know what came over her and started to think about how she could mess up this friendship when Maren interrupted her thoughts. 

“Okay great! I’ll go look for you once I’m finished with the reindeers. See you then!” and with that she left to the stables. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Elsa was in her tent thinking. She really liked Maren but maybe as more than a friend? She knew that people in the enchanted forest were very accepting but the people in Arendelle weren’t. How was she going to tell her parents or her sister? After hours of thinking she heard movement outside her tent. “Elsa? You in there?” It was Maren. Elsa nearly forgot about what she had agreed to. “yes, I’m coming.” She answered. 

They started walking over to a cliff. This was Elsa’s favorite spot in the forest because no one ever came to this side and she really enjoyed the privacy. They sat down in a comfortable silence for a while. Breaking the silence Maren said “I’m really glad you decided to move here with us. I’ve been a lot happier since.”  
“I’m glad you are.” Elsa said blushing and not really knowing what to answer. “Are you happier here?” Maren asked. Deep down Elsa knew that the answer was a lot more complicated but not wanting to open up she just nodded. 

There was a long peaceful silence when Maren said “It’s getting late, we better get back to our tents”.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day was Sunday and Elsa had to go to Arendelle to attend church. When she moved to the Enchanted forest Agnarr made her promise she will come visit 3 times a week and every Sunday so she didn’t miss mass. Elsa hated mass not because she was against the religion but because every time, she went they talked about homosexuality and how it was wrong. They went to church since she could remember, this was the reason she was so scared to even talk to Anna about the possibility of her liking Honeymaren. 

Church was always the same she sat next to her mother and Anna her dad sitting next to Iduna. Once the priest went into the topic of homosexuality, she started to get a bit nervous and upset. Iduna didn’t miss this though, so she did the same gesture she had done for all these years, she held Elsa’s hand and gave it a few strokes until she saw Elsa calm down. 

Iduna had known Elsa liked girls since she was a kid and she made everything she could to make sure her daughter didn’t feel like a failure. She knew Anna could never hate her older sister but Agnarr scared her. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After church Elsa went back to the enchanted forest. She really wanted to tell Anna how she felt towards Maren she needed the advice. Anna had always helped her through everything telling her what to say and do. So she decided to write Anna a letter

“Dear Anna, could you please come to the forest tomorrow? Alone. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something. Don’t tell anyone you are coming either. - Love Elsa”

Elsa then called Gail and he took the letter to the castle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Coming Out (to Anna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Elsa comes out to Anna and tells her about her feeling for Honeymaren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some things up basically this story is based of my life experiences and how I got to where I am. Most of the things that happen in this story happened to me. That's why Arendelle is homophobic.

Anna was waking up when she got Elsa’s letter. Elsa barely wrote since she went to the castle every other day. Because of this Anna knew it was an emergency and headed to the Forest as fast as she could.

. . . . . . . . . 

Elsa was in her tent when Anna came in. 

“Hey Elsa how are you doing? Is everything okay?” Anna asked with a worried look in her face. 

“Yes, I think, can we go talk somewhere else? Maybe in the cliff?” 

“Yes of course.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

They went to the cliff and sat down on some rocks, Anna facing Elsa. Concern written all over her face.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Anna asked

“There’s this- this thing. I feel weird and wrong. Like a sinner. I have thoughts I shouldn’t have. For someone.” Elsa said not really knowing how to put her thoughts into words just spitting them out. 

“What do you mean? What kind of thoughts? You want to kill someone or something?” Anna said to lighten up the mood.

“I think- No, I know I like someone. Like I want to be more than friends with them.”

“ohhh you met someone! That is so exiting! Who is he? Is it Ryder? It so is Ryder who else would it be. You guys are going to be-“

“Anna” Elsa stopped her sisters rambling. “It is not Ryder, it is actually Honeymaren” There was a really long pause. Anna looked like she was thinking and Elsa was growing nervous every second thinking this could be the last talk she had with her sister if she was not okay with this.

“I’m so sorry I assumed it was a guy.” Anna brought Elsa back to reality. “Now that I think about it you’ve never shown any type of interest in men. I really hope I didn’t offend you.”

“It’s fine. You are okay with this then?” Elsa asked still unsure of her reaction.

“Am I okay with you finally finding someone to love? Or with you being happy? Of course, I am Elsa! I love you; you are my sister I don’t care if you like a girl or a guy. Honestly, I thought you were going to end up living with me and Kristoff. I’m glad you found someone though.” Anna said trying to lighten up the mood again. 

“come here give me a hug” Anna stood up and Elsa reciprocated. She then held Elsa in a hug for a couple of minutes.

“So Honeymaren. What is she like? Are you dating or something? She can come to family night this Friday if you are you know I don’t think mom would mind. You don’t have to tell them about her if you are not ready yet, I know how dad gets but if I can bring Kristoff then I’m pretty sure they will let you bring a ‘friend’.

“We are not dating. She has no Idea I like her and I don’t even know if she is gay so I don’t want to tell her how I feel if it will just scare her away. I know Northuldra are really accepting but I don’t know what I would do if Maren thought I was weird.” Elsa answered

“I don’t think she is a judgmental person. You told me she was the only one who tried to hold conversations with you that is a really good time. Just give it time and you will be dating really soon. Besides she looks pretty gay if you ask me.” Anna said smiling at her sister. “I’m really proud of you Elsa, thank you for telling me. It’s good to know you trust me with this kind of stuff.”

“Thank you, Anna. Let’s go have some lunch.” Elsa replied starting to walk back to the camps. 

“Sure. I love you Elsa”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short but I'm trying to make most chapter around 1000 words. I will try for them to be just one topic. I don't really have a lot of time but I will try to update as much as I can.


End file.
